Quayzulug
"Wrath. Blood-lust. Destruction. Never enough." History Quayzulug is a dragon-born from the world of Sheng. His birth is a mystery even to him. His first memory resides in killing a person, one cloaked. After he had done such a thing, he remembered being praised by someone. His parents? In his eyes at the time yes. Within the Depraved Desert his life came to be. He was told that he came from the sky one day, a prayer answered to those of the cult. Rovagug had finally answered their prayers. He was seen as a harbinger from the day he was there. He was trained to fight from that moment on. From a young age, he knew he was different. Be it his strength, his vitality, or his miraculous recovery speed. Sure the cult that helped him grow up was rather diverse. When his arm was cut off at the age of 4, screaming in pain, only to have it regrow not a minute later. Some thought fast healing at first, but that was thrown out when they decided to test it once more, but with chopping off his lower half. He screamed yet again, but that pain subsided when what was cut grow back. Regeneration, he was told; A powerful gift, one fitting for a harbinger of Rovagug. In time, he gained experience. With the desert he lived in being a cesspool for those of worshiping evil gods. There would be clashes to straight up massacres of groups. The one usually to come out on top was those who worshiped Rovagug, bu with Quayzulug, they became the undisputed "rulers" of the place. With Quayzulug being their primary combatant, fierce as he was. If a fight broke out between cultist groups, he was sent to settle the dispute, be it by watching the fight take place, or finishing off the offending parties. As time went on, he kept growing in size. Soon, he became large size and then steadied out. His rage and thirst for blood though could not be sated. Soon it came to the point that he would start the fights with other cultist groups on his own. His "parents" scolded him for this, but it did little to stop him. Things started to get out of hand when he slaughtered the entire cult Orcus. With that amount of blood spilled, a gate way was opened. A voice spoke through it, with Quayzulug not listening at all, those near though, heard every word. As Quayzulug stood there, breathing heavily from the fresh blood around him, wings would sprout. He would then take off into the sky, never to return to the desert. Those there heard the voice talking from the gateway, telling them to warn the world that a new Spawn was upon the world, and that this one may be the most dangerous one yet. With that the gateway closed, the wind howling around. Quayzulug disappear from the world of Sheng, finding his way into the many planes. During his journeys through planes, he would come to learn of his true self, and his one true enemy. It happened when he ended up within the Abyss, within the layer of Orcus. Happen stance really. When you crash a ritual of a Cult of Orcus who want to travel to his plane, you hitch a ride. A ride it was. Orcus would meet Quayzulug directly, ignoring the cultist nearby. He would tell him what he felt when that gateway opened. How he felt Rovagug flowing through him. Quayzulug attempted to hit Orcus, but the hit was deflected. Quayzulug would then be caught paralyzed. He would then hear of how he is similar to other beings, the Spawn as they are known. how they act, their special powers, how they have a drive to destroy and kill. The gears would work within his mind, starting to make sense of things, his place in the world. Then the word godling would be thrown about by Orcus. This confused Quayzulug at first, but then with a short explanation, he knew what he was, and what his mission was. After the meeting with Orcus, he would take his leave, a new glint in his eye. A mission, something that he had been searching for. From here he would set out looking for anything Sarenrae, destroying and killing all those who dared worship that wench in his eyes. It started well for him, destroying shrines, and small temples. Over time, he would gain a weapon that will last him till the end of time, being able to help him reap those who worship Sarenrae. It wasn't until he attacked the first big temple, that he learned how close he came to resembling his dad. After all was done, there was one survivor. He told of how much of a true monster was. That he transforms into the spitting image of Rovagug, with a rage and blood-thirst so vile and unquenchable that he is surprised he survived till then. With this new found power, he would learn how it would trigger, using to to truly bring about the damage he wanted to the world. His current whereabouts are unknown, but rumors are spreading that he is on Oustomia. Appearence Quayzulug is a large Dragon-born with a brown skin tone. He makes sure to clean himself of any blood after a fight or massacre. He wears no shirt, for he thinks it impedes his ability to deal damage to anything. He does however, where pants to keep from shaming any man. His body is toned and muscled to perfection. From the calves to the triceps. Not an inch of muscle on this man goes to waste in a fight. He wears shoulder pads as to keep his shoulders more rounded than the toned form they are. He has dreads the same tone as his skin hanging around the sides of his head, with none coming form the top. Some think of it as hair, while others think this is part of his skin as a whole. He wears not shoes for he only has four toes. He also has three small horns above his nose that appear to serve no purpose but to add to his fear level. Lastly his eyes are blood red. Some think he was born with them, others think he got them that color from the splashing of blood of those he has killed into his eyes. Personality Quayzulug is animosity, destruction, and powerful in mind and body. In his down time, he will usually meditate to keep some of the bloodlust he has for Sarenrae at bay. He is not always looking for something to destroy, but he does so at least three times a day. be it a plate, a window, or a skull. When in battle, rage and fry full him, until he transforms.